Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge in which a tire-tread depth measuring unit indicates a number of the tire-tread depth by using a pointer, after a measurement stem of a longitudinal post is inserted into a tread slit of a tire, and a longitudinal movement of the longitudinal post is transformed into circumference rotation data through a gear assembly, thus indicating the number of the tire-tread depth on a numerical display panel clearly.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tire pressure gauge contains a mounting assembly, a driving device, an indication device, and an elastic cable. The indication device has a fixing plate and an indicating panel, and the fixing plate has an orifice defined thereon to accommodate a resilient element. The fixing plate is mounted on a position column of the mounting assembly by the resilient element. In assembly, the resilient element drives the fixing plate to push a rotary shaft, such that the rotary shaft engages with the driving device. However, the conventional tire pressure gauge can only measure a tire pressure, but cannot measure a tire-tread depth of a tire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.